Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a device, system, and method for treating obstructed vessels. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and devices that include an inflatable drug coated balloon catheter configured to vibrate and methods of use.
Description of the Related Art
There are many procedures and systems for treating vascular or venous obstructions that are occluded with atheroma, plaque, calcific material, and the like. Such obstructions are often referred to as vascular occlusions. Partial and total occlusions can be treated, for example, by a surgical bypass procedure or a catheter-based intervention such as angioplasty, balloon angioplasty, stenting, and the like.
Ultrasound systems and devices have been proposed for use in ablating or removing obstructive material from blood vessels. Ultrasound catheters have been utilized to ablate various types of obstructions from blood vessels of humans and animals. Successful applications of ultrasound energy to smaller blood vessels, such as the coronary arteries, require the use of relatively small diameter ultrasound catheters which are sufficiently small and flexible to undergo transluminal advancement through the tortuous vasculature of the aortic arch and coronary tree. These ultrasound catheters incorporate a very small diameter ultrasound transmission member which extends through such catheters.